


down and out

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: It's not the first time Jacob's been at the wrong end of a loaded gun.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	down and out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally meant for the held at gunpoint whumptober prompt. Still practicing drabbles.

It's not the first time Jacob's been at the wrong end of a loaded gun.

There were even times it felt right, when it was his own finger on the trigger.

It's not the first.

But it will be the last.

_Joseph was right._

He takes one last look at the statue.

He'd rolled his eyes when Faith first brought up the idea.

But it serves a purpose.

A final prayer for his family's safety.

They said their goodbyes already, back at the church that night.

He closes his eyes.

He waits.

And he thinks of what will come after.


End file.
